


Tell me what you want, what you really really want

by Anjik94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Crazy, Domestic Avengers, Fun, Gen, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, Shenanigans, Singing, Spice Girls - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Wannabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning shenanigans at the Avengers base, sing alongs and other funny situations ensue. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you want, what you really really want

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely post on Facebook and even better comments below it (big credit to them for this story): https://www.facebook.com/MarvelMovieMemes/photos/a.361245603994772.1073741827.211007915685209/1023613634424629/?type=3&comment_id=1023793357739990&notif_t=like&notif_id=1468981308081443 :)

Tony Stark woke up to a sound of a familiar song coming out somewhere from the Avengers base. He yawned, slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. What the hell was that sound? And where was it coming from? That’s it! Tony stood up and went to search around the base.

Lately, the Avengers expanded and decided to live together in the base; it was easier to work together that way. Everyone was there, from Captain America, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Falcon, Rhodey, Bucky, Black Widow, and Spider-Man past Vision, Wanda, and Thor to such individuals as Star-Lord or Doctor Strange and many more. It was a very strange company, to say the least and due to very different personalities of cohabitants’ daily shenanigans occurred at the base. This morning was no exception.

Tony slowly walked to one of the bathrooms and that’s when he started to understand what was going on.

Sam Wilson was standing in the middle of the bathroom and held a hairbrush as if it was a microphone. Loud music was coming from bathroom, Tony had the most modern equipment everywhere and he installed music pods in every bathroom so anyone could sing while showering, everyone loved it.

Suddenly a very familiar song started playing and Falcon started to sing: “Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! “ And then something even more unexpected happened, Bucky appeared from somewhere with his own hairbrush microphone and continued the lyrics: “So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! “

 “Oh, for God’s sake, who showed those two banana-heads Spice Girls?” Tony sighted loudly. Then abruptly turned around when he realised that someone was standing behind him. It was Clint Barton quietly sipping his coffee and innocently grinning from ear to ear, Tony immediately knew. “YOU!” he pointed at him angrily. “Why would you do such an evil thing?!” he asked furiously. “Thought it might be fun,” Clint shrugged and continued sipping his drink.

In the next few seconds something even crazier happened as Ant-Man appeared out of nowhere and joined those two in the show. “I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah, “ Scott sang into his own improve microphone made out of remote controller.

“REALLY?! Tony shook his head in unbelief and Clint next to him just grinned mischievously, this was better than he was expecting.

“What’s going on?” Wanda and Natasha walked to Clint and Tony. “This,” Tony pointed in the direction where Ant-Man, Bucky and Falcon where jamming to Spice Girls. “Cool,” Wanda laughed and Tony facepalmed himself.

To spice up the situation Vision appeared out of thin air, as was his habit, and for unknown reason carried Mjolnir with him. “Oh, I’m sorry, this seems to be occupied,” Vision looked confusedly around the bathroom. “I was just going to leave this here,” he then added and placed Thor’s hammer on toiler seat before politely leaving the bathroom.

“What was that?” Natasha asked him. “Watch and see,” Vision replied as he stood next to him. “Any minute now,” he added and suddenly they heard someone through the hall, it was Spider-Man. 

Peter ran into the bathroom nearly pissing his pyjama pants, not noticing anyone around. “Awwww, maaan!” he protested as he ran to toilet and then realised what happened. “Not now!” he moaned and looked angrily at Vision.

“But,Vis, why?” Wanda asked curiously. “He called me Robocop!” Vision explained. “Ahhh,” everyone nodded in understanding.

“Hello everyone, why are you all gathered here? Is something that I should know of occurring here?” Thor greeted all bystanders, who watched the Falcon-Bucky-Ant-Man show that was still going on; the three weren’t really noticing people around them.

“Uh, it’s a long story, bud,” Tony explained and looked pissed off at Clint, who just laughed, still sipping his apparently bottomless cup of coffee.

“Wait, WHY IS MJOLNIR ON THE TOILET SEAT?” Thor shouted and everyone looked at him bit frightened, well everyone but Vision. “He called me Robocop,” Vision explained and looked at Peter who was fighting his urge. “Ah, well, if that’s so, then let it stay like this, if you wish, my friend,” Thor nodded his head. “Thank you, my friend,” Vision said gratefully.

The three men show was at its best at the moment. “Wow, if we ever have a dance off in the middle of a fight, it’s gonna be awesome!” Peter Quill said with certain admiration as he walked to the group and high fived Clint. “Yeah,” Clint laughed.

“Hey, Star-Lord, got you an iPod, so you can catch up on the music for the time you were absent from Earth,” Clint said and handed Peter Quill the device.

“Wow, cool, thanks man! How many songs?” Peter asked curiously. “Hm, I don’t know, it can fit probably around four to five thousand,” Clint answered. With that Star-Lord just froze in his spot and with shock in his eyes stared at the tiny device in his hands.

“Star-Lord?” Clint asked with concern after few seconds. “Peter? Are you okay, buddy?” he asked and observed his friend.

“F-four to f-five t-thousand?!” Star-Lord stuttered and unbelievingly stared at Clint, then went in to a very tight hug with him. “Hey, it’s okay buddy,” Clint gave him a pat on back while still in the tight embracement.

Meanwhile, the performance of the trio that nearly all of the residents of Avengers base were observing by now was heading into a grand finale.

“If you wanna be my loveeeer,” Bucky sang furiously with his hand stretched and pointing in front of him, he turned around while singing the lyrics and suddenly stood still and froze as pointed to a person in front of him and faced Steve, who appeared right in front of him. The two looked at each other in shock and blush, their cheeks pinkish red.

Sam and Scott stopped singing and starred at the two, holding their laughs under their breath.

Everyone who was standing around and observing the whole show also froze in their position, Star-Lord and Hawkeye still in tight hug, Spider-Man stopped fighting the Mjolnir and Iron Man was still facepalming himself and turning his head in desperation.  Scarlet Witch and Black Widow were the first and only ones who burst out laughing and they just couldn’t stop.  

“Okay, what’s enough, is enough,” Tony was first to speak out. He looked around the scene around him, with everyone (yes, even Vision) in their pyjamas, it was surreal. “I need a breakfast,” Tony suddenly declared and walked out of the scene. He was soon followed by Ant-Man and Falcon.

“Y-yeah, breakfast sounds good,” Nat said after she managed to calm herself a little and stopped laughing. “Hey, wait for me,” Wanda followed her, still laughing.

“Alright bud, let’s go, we should eat,” Clint patted Star-Lord, who wouldn’t let go, so he had to drag him. “Five thousands songs,” Star-Lord quietly sobbed as he left the scene, dragged by Clint.

“Alright, I think you learned your lesson, kid,” Vision took the Mjolnir from the toilet seat and handed it to Thor. “Nah man, it’s alright,” Peter revealed a wet spot on his pants; he simply couldn’t hold it any longer. “I should probably go change my pants,” he pointed out and walked off. Vision and Thor then disappeared in to kitchen to see how others were doing.

The scene was clean now and the only ones who left there were Cap and Bucky, still staring at each other and blushing. “I should probably...,” Steve said and moved a bit backwards to create a space between them, as there was merely none before; they were facing in each other just inches away. “Yeah, I should go get some breakfast,” Bucky coughed and cleared his voice. “Yeah me to,” Steve nodded and the two awkwardly walked side by side to the kitchen.

“So? What did we miss?” Stephen Strange and Bruce Banner walked in to the kitchen where all fellow Avengers were having breakfast, the two were heavy sleepers, and so they didn’t hear a thing and slept peacefully through the whole show.

“Come here, we’ll tell you!” Nat invited them to hers and Wanda’s table and both eagerly started retelling the story.

“Wake me up, before you go-go,” Rhodey walked into kitchen singing.

“NO! N-no! No, no, no, no! NO!” Tony stood up and angrily pointed a warning index finger at his best friend. “NO! Not again,” he sat down and took his head in his hands desperately.  

“What?” Rhodey shrugged offended. “Good morning to you too,” he added and walked over to the fridge.

Vision walked to Tony and patted his back compassionately. “Oh, by the way, what was the name of that ABBA song about dancing that we listened to on the radio the other day? It got stuck in my head, but I can’t figure out the name,” Vision asked and Tony slowly raised his head in suspicion.

“Oh, you mean Dancing Queen, fun song,” Bruce answered. “Thank you my friend, it’s very catchy” Vision said and walked away from Tony humming the song and everyone silently laughed as they realised what Vision was trying to do.

“NO!” Tony pointed his finger angrily. “Or I will uninstall you!” Stark warned Vision. “Oh, but we both know you can’t do that,” Vision leaned to Tony and whispered into his ear just so everyone could hear it. He then walked off and continued in humming the Dancing Queen with Tony’s groaning in the background and all the other Avengers laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in the story:
> 
> Wannabe - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ  
> Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIgZ7gMze7A  
> Dancing Queen - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFrGuyw1V8s


End file.
